Image forming devices have increased in popularity, sophistication and capabilities. Examples of image forming devices include laser printers, ink jet printers, thermal printers, etc. These devices have capabilities to print monochrome images or color images. During imaging operations, numerous consumables may be utilized by a given image forming device to form images. For example, consumables including imaging media (e.g., paper, transparencies), marking agents (e.g., toner), etc. Are utilized to complete desired jobs.
Suppliers of image forming devices may also provide these consumables for use in their respective image forming devices. Usage of such consumables is desired inasmuch as the genuine consumables typically fully comply with strict standards and specifications set for operation within a given image forming device. Within recent years, other parties have aggressively marketed replacement consumables for use in such image forming devices. Often, these consumable products are inferior and fail to meet the proper standards and specifications for consumables to be used in a given image forming device. Usage of third party consumables may result in inferior operation, inferior image quality, malfunction or damage of the image forming device, or other associated drawbacks.
It is desirable for manufacturers to instill consumer confidence in usage of quality consumables supplied by the manufacturer or other designated supplier to avoid problems with the operation of the devices. Accordingly, devices and methodologies for marketing consumables to users of image forming devices are desired.